Heart Break: Your Emotion
by comicshop199
Summary: Me and a friend came up with this story after Corruption and now I'm the one posting this one. Len doesn't know how to be anymore, Miku feels like she've done something horribly wrong. Rin shut herself in when seeing what's happened between them, her whole world falling apart. Everything she knew disappeared in less then a week. Shinen kokoro: kimiga omoi…Heart Break: Your Emotion
1. The breaking dawn

**If love isn't enough for you…If your eyes tear up when we're close to each other…then find something else to let your heart cry on.**

**Kaito: I'm taking place for Emil right now mostly since Emil wouldn't understand anything here**

**Right…he doesn't know anything about it and I don't own anything from it!…that was the prologue…for "heart-broke: your emotion"**

**Kaito: Oh right…I get a part here too right?**

**Yes…start…and hope that you won't cry during some of the chapters.**

It was that time of year again, school started and the many children gathered at the entrance for the opening ceremony. Though the ceremony was moved to the P.E hall for rain problems. The whether had turned into lots and lots of rain, letting only a few days rain less with strong sunshine again. Not with the class organizations being any better either and made him feel deep down how sad things could be. His own sister was in another class among with most of the other girls, leaving some few girls in his class. One of them especially got much attention, mostly because of who she was. Though he was the same way as her being popular both of them, nobody really paid attention to him except another girl with a long ponytail down to her knees. Blonde-orange hair and then that serious look in her eyes.

The teacher came in and told us all to sit down, all the boys sighing loudly then walking away from the girl they'd been working themselves up over. The blonde looked over her way and wondered for himself how she was so attractive for all the boys in class. Of course she was popular and most here probably knew who she was. But did it really matter so much that they'd attach each-other on her. She found it as annoying as the blonde boy sitting behind her did, with all boys during break messing around in front of him. The girl may have been rather clumsy but on the same time her personality was something that was obvious for everyone to get happy about. He didn't want to bother over it but when the lunch break came and the boys didn't let her even leave the classroom he've had enough.

" Stop fussing around her like bees will you…" he said in a calm voice, still keeping that as one of the boys turned around and looked him into the eyes. The serious tone in that persons voice meant for sure that he was cocky over himself, but on the same time hid a cowards inside him. The other guys didn't pay attention to it, some of them starting to play with her hair. That was just it…he stood up from the desk and pushed away the one messing with her hair like that. " Stop at once! this isn't a playground for kids, got that!?" she looked at me with a shy face and mumbled 'thanks' then stood up and tried to exit the room. Somebody grabbed her hand-wrist before she could exit and pulled her back in again, and she struggled to get away. It was the same guy from before, no way that he would just stand there doing nothing.

"…Please…stop…" he was about to walk up to the guy and take his hand away from her again but the girl with the long ponytail was there first and shoved him out of the way, helping the girl out from the classroom. He quietly followed the two with both hands behind his head as if he didn't really care. He couldn't find anything else to do at the moment so he'd helped her as well, and for the first time she had actually smiled against him. A slight touch of red rose spreading across his cheeks while thinking, _´her smile's so…sweet…wait what am I thinking? I barely know her. I'm only partly working with her on some songs some times…even though it's nice with a break for now to focus on school´. _she looked at him with a wondering look in confusion and asked the blonde boy right out, " Have something happen? You're looking rather nervous?"

" N-No don't worry about it…" he quickly lied to not get more nervous over his thoughts but the girl saw through his lie and asked on even more, " But then…why are you blushing?" his eyes snapped open and he quickly turned around to not make her see an even deeper shade of red on his face. The blonde girl had to enter the conversation now, as up front and honest she usually is, if not aggressive or talking herself tired about him. " You're blushing! Is it that embarrassing seeing someone like Miku smile?" the tone in his face started taking a dark red shade and spreading across his entire face. _´It's none of your business!´___he wanted to scream and run but didn't say anything and only stood still on the place where he was. Nothing in his body wanted to react, so he kept looking forwards with a still bright red face.

" Hmmmm…" the girl thought a little then walked up to the blonde boy and turned his face around, showing her the brilliant red face. " I knew it!" she said and smiled again, now when he started to calm down again and gotten used to her sweet smile the color in his face started to return to normal. She looked a little confused at him then said, " You're Kagamine Len…aren't you?" he slowly nodded and looked away, the one with the ponytail reacting harshly at her. " What do you mean by asking him that!? Of course he is! There's only one Kagamine that looks like Len-kun, who else would it be!" the girl forcefully waved both her hands at the same time as saying sorry rapidly, " At least pretend you know him Miku…" _´Miku…that name…!…now I remember! Hatsune Miku! Age: eighteen! We've known each other since diva high…how could I had forgotten her…´_

" Hatsune…Miku…" the words came like a small whisper from his mouth, looking at the girl with the two ponytails with hair color of teal. Her clothes matching in that color._ ´It's partly thanks to me that she got that uniform´ _he thought._´ My sister helped as well…I wonder if she still remember me…didn't sound like that´ _she looked his way with a wondering look, he must've looked ridiculous with that expression showing in his face. " Hmm? Is something the matter?" _´had she really forgotten about me?´_ " Do you remember Diva High?" he quickly asked. After what've happened just a little while ago it maybe wasn't the best to ask but he did it anyway. She looked at me with a completely stunned expression showing in her face, " Wait…but how do you?…no…there's just no way…you're him…the one that helped me back then…Len…Kagamine…Len…it's you…isn't it" the gulping in the surprise was heard from both of them.

The one with the long ponytail was as confused as ever. Nothing made sense, but since she wasn't there then it was understandable. " What's going on here? Neru what are you doing there? Hurry already!" the one with the ponytail looked around to see Len's sister Rin. " Rin…you should've told me!" Miku turned to face and looked seriously at her, Len still standing there with a shocked look. " Huh?" Rin answered then noticed Len standing there, still looking at Miku. " Oh you mean that Len was here too? thought I would surprise you!" Len only heard half of it. _´thought I would surprise you…´ _he couldn't stop himself at this moment. " I…" Miku turned to face Len again, Rin doing the same and Neru walking away from the way where Rin came from. " I can't believe it…" Len continued. " All this time…without me knowing…why didn't you tell me Rin!?" Rin just stuck out her tongue.

" Told you I'd surprise you!" it irritated them both on her comment still standing on the same place al the time. Not even knowing how long they'd been standing there, the school bells sounded saying the lunch was over. In the end they hadn't eaten any food at all even though that was the plan in the beginning. They both headed back to class as hungry as before if not even double the hunger. The school seemed over to quick almost, despite the big hunger they all three shared. " Why don't we hang out a little?" Rin asked right out to her twin brother and Miku. " You're just saying that to get me to pay you a powerful lunch…" she just did the usual giggle in moments like this and Miku joined in on that giggle, " Well I don't really have anything against getting something to eat…is it okay with you Len?" she putted on the pledging dog eyes to get what she want. She've always done that, even back in Diva High she used that look to have Len do something for her. However something wasn't told that time…_´I have to tell her soon…I can't stand keeping this a secret anymore´ _Len thought.

" Where do you live?" he heard Rin ask her. It's true that both Len and Rin shared an apartment at ` ´ but where did Miku live? She's an official Vocaloid too after Diva High so she must be at Crypton somewhere too. " I live at the first floor at !" she happily answered. " What about you? Do you live there too?" she asked and both Rin and Len nodded, as the twins they were they started to quietly laugh both of them. " We live on the second floor together…" she slightly looked at Len and then looked away blushing. _´Why am I thinking like this!? He's my brother…my twin brother to be exact…do you love me Len? Cause I love you…!´ _she clapped her head and rapidly shocked away the thought. The other two giving her a confused look, " Rin? What's going on sis?" the blonde boy gave the most wondering look at her, making her blush at the eye contact and turning around at once.

" You're hopeless…" he said and then started heading forwards the cafe. " Well? Are you coming? he asked, Miku nodding to him then following him now Rin noticing that they'd started walking away. She hurried to catch up to them. They arrived at the café rather early so lunch times hadn't finished yet, meaning they could get something from the lunch menu instead. After the waiter had arrived with their food the conversations fell. Len had trouble on knowing what he should do, Rin being in the same problem. Miku tried to build up a conversation but it always quickly faded again. Rin finally stood up to herself and said something, " So…you'll keep contact with us more now right?" the question came like a direct hit against Miku. _´Of course she would Rin´ _Len quickly thought. " Of course Rin!" she answered the question. Now the conversation rose, all three of them talking about different things.

That is until a certain blonde boy started to blush when the girls started to talk about crushes with each other. Something deep had changed with his thoughts over her but the problem was. Would he really confess to her, or would he take it some other time? _´I already have enough trouble on my hand right now_´he let out a sigh when the conversation started even deeper. None of them mentioned who they actually loved, except that it already was obvious that Miku was with Kaito. Both from the way she was talking about him and also with how much they've been seen together, all since the whole start with the plot of our teamwork. Spreading to different things and there just…collapsing in embarrassment, _´I didn't even tell Rin when that happen…and what am I supposed to do…it's to out of place now…to much…´ _he stood up saying that he needed some fresh air walking out of the cafe. Miku soon followed him, asking if he was okay.

" I'm okay…I'm just out of my mind…What am I suppose to do?" she looked at him confused and asked what the problem was. She saw the worry in his eyes and walked a little closer to clarify how his expression was. Worried. No words could explain how worried his expression showed he was, just filled with worry over problems on making up his mind. " Don't worry about me…Rin is probably waiting…so here…" Len slowly took out some of his money and put it in Miku's hand, his hand starting to shake a lot when their hands made contact. " Is it that embarrassing? You started to blush when I smiled at you to thank you for your help back at school…saying I shouldn't worry about it…now your hand is shaking a lot by our hands making contact…I somehow feel like I remember those reactions from when Kaito…no it can't be right? I mean…you don-…" she couldn't say anything more then that as Len covered her lips with his. Her eyelids snapped wide open by Len's remark, not even saying a single word when he broke the kiss.

" Len…what?" she finally said to him completely speechless otherwise. It was the only words the managed to come out after the shock that it had caused her. _´he…he can't…he does…doesn't he…´ _" Miku…that pretty much told it but…all since Diva High…before we got our Vocaloid uniforms…and separated after the graduation…I've all since then…with unchanged feelings, despite how little contact we had with each other…I just had to tell you…that I love you" seeing Len saying those words. His serious tone in his voice, yet still the nervous side showing a lot. He really meant what he was saying and Miku took this in great shock. " I-I…I don't know what to say I…I'm just so…I…I'm sorry…I need to think…" she said and quickly went back inside again, with a slight pink blossom showing on her cheeks. _´What am I supposed to do? He thinks of me like that…when I was almost sure that something was going on between them. Is it like that or…haven't she confessed yet?´_

Her expression changed back when she saw Rin looking at her and made it look like nothing had ever happen. Rin had wondered why she had disappeared like that and then hadn't returned for a while, also saying that she saw something rather scary on the T.V at the café. She said something about the park being sealed off for all civilians due to a accident that'd happen there. Nothing seemed rather certain to be true even for a second but she trusted the report for now anyway. " I got some money from Len to pay the food with…oh was I glad that we still had the time…I was starving!" she said, not really wanting to think on what Len had done. However Rin just finished eating and told Miku to leave the cash on the table so they could leave, Len had already walked ahead of them not saying anything. Rin was worried, and Miku was thinking of something completely different.

Rin entered the room silently, Len already being in his bed reading as he always did before going to sleep. " There you are! Why didn't you wait for us? And what happen?" he continued reading and turned against the wall, not paying any attention to what his sister just had said. " Tell me tomorrow at the arcade at least…oka-?" "No…" such a direct answer. _´What ever had happen he isn't willing to share it with me…well he've always been like that against me when he really doesn't want to…or when he's reading´_ she knew that Len took school seriously and hadn't been behind on anything they had. Rin on the other hand had a lot of homework she'd either forgotten to do, or didn't want to do. Len had been the one to help her with those things, having her own brother lecture her on how she could help herself with the life much better if she'd just pay more attention in class.

" Rin…don't take it bad just…I don't feel like telling you something like that…it's not to be mean, cause I wouldn't want to be that against you…I've never tried to make you angry, or be angry on you…know that…I'm not avoiding you, I'm trying to focus and gather up my mind is all…sorry…" _´What was with Len just now? He almost sounded a little sad…had something happened? But then…why did he sound so caring against me?´_ Rin tried to knock out the thought of Len trying to show emotion against her and walked over to her own bed instead. The way home wasn't an easy one, and when being on a café for three hours and then a easy thirty minutes way home from there it seemed so long. Yet the clock was more than they would think too.

What would they believe in when she planned on telling him, would he even accept her anymore. Would she just be ignored? Would he ever treat her the same or, _´No I can't tell him…not yet at least…it would be far too embarrassing confessing to my own twin brother´ _she quickly looked away when realizing that Len was looking her way with a confused look. " Guess we won't be able to eat any dinner tonight…or should I make some quickly right now? It's better then sleeping with a hungry stomach…even though you did finish your food much later then the rest of us…can't picture you being all that hungry right now…I am…but um, should I make some for you too?" Rin slowly nodded, only sitting on the edge of her bed. " Are you okay? Or is something worrying you too?" she quickly looked away from him not knowing what she could do. " It's none of your business…" she managed to say in the end, " Oh?…why?"

"…Urgh…you wouldn't understand…"

**That finishes chapter one of Heart Break: Your Emotion…**

**Kaito: Well Emil was right that you really knew how to write…**

…

**Kaito: What?**

**What's that? *points at Kaito's hand***

**Kaito: Oh this? It's my snack! *shows off ice-cream***

**Right, right…just don't make the story sticky of wet ice-cream…**

**Kaito: I feel un-allowed here…*sigh*…Oh and when will I show up?**

**Next chapter…**

**Kaito: Yes!**

**Hope you liked it…and see you in the next chapter…please review so I know how to make it even better.**

**Kaito: If only Len would need to know some cooking advice…I'd ask him to put in ice-cream in all dishes**

**There he goes…see you next time, in "fearing change"**

**Kaito: Cool name…**

***sweatdrop* Lets just go… **


	2. Revealed creation of fear

**Would it be possible to change the past, by finding your future?**

**Rin: Why are you making me depressed!?**

**Wait where's Kaito?**

**Kaito: I'm right here…**

**Rin: As long as it can end good for me.**

**Well…you see the characters this story is for right?**

**Rin: Of course! Me and Len!**

**Exactly…**

**Kaito: Should we just let them read instead?**

**Yeah…start reading! *me and Kaito drags Rin away***

**Rin: Hey!…Humph…Comicy doesn't own anything…**

**Not you too…**

**Kaito: Comicy?**

The alarm woke him up at the next day, it now being a friday. What he was waiting for, to say that to Rin at the arcade if he had the courage too. Rin was still sleeping on the other side of the room, not even aware of what time it was or that she didn't even wake up from the loud alarm. He walked up to her bed, a slight blush appearing on his face _´Stop thinking like that Len! I kissed Miku yesterday…don't remind yourself about that now´_ his smile faded away and was replaced with worry. _´Would she even think of me like that if I told her? Or would he just back away from me´_ he let a small smile cross his face while waking his sleeping twin sister up from her sleep. A irritated face greeting him when she woke up, " Good morning sis!" he said, still smiling. She let out a yawn before sitting up in her bed, " I'll be in the corridor…come when you're ready…" he said, still nervous over her reaction.

Down at the lobby Miku had been waiting for them, so they all three could eat at the own café the facility had. Miku cast a worryingly look at Len before going into the café, Rin giving him a confused look Len only turning away. " Had something happen between you?" she carefully asked thinking it was a touchy subject. Len didn't reply just like she thought he wouldn't, and it didn't help with him giving her a sad face and then following Miku. _´What had happened between them yesterday? Well…the girl-talk is today so I guess I just can ask her about it then instead…but…Miku didn't seem so happy about it´ _ Rin followed her brother after thinking that, not saying a word on what she thought had happen. Miku was nervous when she had entered the cafe again yesterday, and Len never came back. The conversations were brief and always ended up short, mostly because Miku wasn't paying attention.

Her gaze was aiming on different targets, Len noticing something that caught her attention. He stood up and walked over to the cashier, asking her for what Miku was looking at. Miku blushed when seeing what Len came with, her eyes widening at the sight when he placed the drink in front of her. " Mind if I taste some of it too? It seemed rather tasty so…" he asked her, she blushed but nodded to his question. " Well…I'm alright with it but…" she stopped herself from saying anything more and could only feel the sorrow well up inside her. She tried to force it back but the fear took over, resulting in Miku hurrying out from there. Rin started understanding more of what actually had happen that time, but wanted to let Len tell her instead. " Len…I'm starting to get impatient here…what've happened between you two?" _´What am I thinking!? I said to myself I'd wait just now…didn't I!´_ Len looked at me with worried eyes, if anything he didn't want to talk about that anymore. He told her yesterday before falling to sleep that he wouldn't tell her. well maybe but he didn't know what she'd say about it.

The arcade was isolate at this hour so spending some time here was fully possible. They always ended up sticking to adventure games, they always had. With the new console out too, they had to try it out. Finding out that there was a 4-player adventure game for the console. They would've wanted others to try it with them, but it was only them there that they knew for now. So in a quick break Len took the chance " Rin…about why I didn't answer you this morning…I'm sorry for not telling you about it…it's just…embarrassing to talk about it" Rin starred at him with a shocked expression, _´What could be so embarrassing about telling what happen yesterday that made him leave…or was it to not face me again afterwards?´_ " It's okay Len…but…what happen?" a slight tone of red spread on his cheeks when remembering his foolish action yesterday, _´I couldn't even hold back something so simple as a risk I took…I'm so stupid…I knew it would lead to this´_

" I've done something I shouldn't had done…" Rin widened her eyes when he said that, _´Something he shouldn't had done? Is that something related to why Miku was acting strange? She barley said anything before we left the café yesterday…and then this morning too…even worse reaction then´_ she gulped at the thought of Len doing something perverted, but shock the thought away being ridiculous. Or was that really needed to do? " Len…can you tell me anyway?…Even if it's embarrassing…?" the sorrow of how it seemed to be started to show. If it was true, that wouldn't be a good favor for her recent thoughts. " I could tell you…but only if you don't tease me for it!" he put a more serious tone in his voice, showing that she usually teases him for embarrassing things and he isn't really enjoying that. " Can't promise that!" she said, taking out her tongue. She had already started teasing him for something he hadn't told her yet. " I…I love somebody…" her eyes widened. Fear starting to show instead, _´He love somebody? It probably isn't me…is it? And who is it!? Urgh I want to know…´_

" D…d-does she love you?" she asked, her brother saying that he wasn't sure…only that she already had a boyfriend. Knowing that made Rin somewhat feel relieved, even though that meant that it wasn't her. It was somebody else, and it was rather obvious already who it was. Len never made it hard for her to find out what happen around him, who he felt was special in some kind of way. Mostly the reactions were simple and obvious for her to understand, but the feelings he was showing wasn't the same this time. Before he hadn't been acting like this, even when talking about somebody special to him. She knew it wasn't him, and it could only be one person. She let him talk for himself instead, only weakly listening to the words he was saying. " I know she isn't going to be with me, and I couldn't just interrupt what she have. It's not like I wish for them to separate but I want her for me…it hurts to see them together…nothing else really matter…"

he put the remote away from him and sighed. he didn't bother looking at the screen, he wasn't paying attention at all. Rin had to work extra hard to make sure that they still won the last match in the tournament in the game, managing to barley remain the chance. She looked at him, the glimpse of worry showing in her eyes when looking at her twin brother with his depressed expression. What could she do to cheer him up? " Hey think you can tell me who it is?" he snapped and only starred at his twin. Her curious look rouse and surrounded him. Could he do anything to make it stop or should he just take the bite, he wondered for himself. Rin didn't know why she'd just told him that, despite knowing he probably didn't want to talk about it. " Will you tease me for it?" he asked, it was obvious she would be she didn't want to tell him that.

" Maybe, maybe not" was all she said, sticking out her tongue against him. The teasing smile had already been discovered and Len was aware of her reactions when she was lying. " You liar…you **are** going to tease me for it right?" she couldn't help but to scratch her back at his comment. It was just too obvious that she would tease him for whoever he said he loved. Even though Rin already had guessed who it was, _´Wait when did he start loving her? We were all four together during Diva high…only two being suitable for his age…one…namely me is his twin…can he possibly be interested in me- NO! Rin why do you keep thinking these kind of thoughts!?´ _Rin didn't know what she would think now but she couldn't control her own thoughts either. If she were to tell him, he wouldn't be with her anymore. Never in the same way ever again.

They both smiled at each others reactions, Lens smile soon dying when his thoughts didn't agree with him anymore. _´What I did yesterday is something she won't forgive me for so simply…she's with Kaito…Kaito Shion…I knew that…I knew she had been for a while…but this irritating feeling of depression…as if I'm doing the wrong thing to myself…It started a little earlier than my other feelings…I'm not even aware of her feelings to me…if she have them…we're close to each other in many ways…we usually goes here after school…like today…friday is closing up as well…tomorrow…witch means that the weekend is even closer now…I could have my chance then…but it would be crazy…why am I even thinking like this!?´ _they didn't know what the other was thinking of, but the feelings for them were the same. " Hey Len…this might be out of the blue…with changing the subject but…"

" Rin wait…I'll tell you who it is…I…I just want to tell you that…I'm not sure if I will be able to listen to anything else with my mind busy…but you should at least know what the situation stands like…" _´She have been acting strange around me…I've been trying to dissolve my feeling…in vain…it doesn't matter how much I try, the feelings keep returning…I'm so stupid for keeping this secret´ _His thoughts were spread out and complex, not knowing what to do at all but still in the end telling her. " I…It's embarrassing, but…it's…it's M…Miku…" he looked away, his face taking on a tone of red. Rin smiled his way, glad to see that she wasn't wrong even though she wished it wasn't Miku and herself instead. The two of them stayed quiet for a little while until Len grabbed the remote again, continuing the game. Rin just looked at him with dazed eyes, without even bothering when Len looked her way. " Rin? I asked what should we play…Huh? What's the matter?" she couldn't hear him because of her thoughts but when she snapped out of it her face went red, rapidly shaking her hands in a 'nonono' kind of way.

" N-nothing at all!" she quickly said, Len raising a eyebrow at her. " Um…what did you say…?" she quietly asked him since, looking to amused about her own twin just by looking at him is rather awkward. Even so that she hadn't even heard him when he called her name. She was that gone in her thoughts until she noticed him looking at her. his suspicion got bigger at her reaction, _´Could it be that Rin actually has something going on? Like her having feelings for me?…Maybe that was why she got so quiet…it can't turn out like this…I don't want this kind of circle!´_

**More writing…more writing…*starts writing on the third chapter***

**Kaito: Something seems to be dangerous here…like the size for example…**

**Oh that? don't worry about it, it's nothing!**

**Kaito: It's not done yet…but 277,875 words…ain't that to much?**

**Rin: It sounds like fifty chapters if you ask me…**

**I guess it got a lot more than I expected…much more than what we had guessed…**

**Rin: You thought it was something like the corruption story right?**

**Kaito: Well…yeah…he probably did**

**Heh…This will get interesting…**

**Rin/Kaito: You got that right!**

***stares, shocked* **_**´how did they just do that?´**_


End file.
